First Life rated M for later chaptersa great read
by pinkstaroxy
Summary: 1900's women Elissa, with a family secret has strange vivid dreams. Events spiral dramatically before/after meeting,Edward Mason,her grandmothers neighbor.Her father has obligations to wed her to Jamie Coal and Victoria is not taking no for an answer.
1. Chapter 1

I was first in total darkness, as I stepped forward I was in a beautiful meadow, a peaceful place, surrounded by nature. It felt safe, so serene, I belonged here. I suddenly heard a name spoken softly behind me "_**Bella**_". There was a certain ring to the sound of the man's voice. I turned around slightly and as I faced him I was shocked as he looked like an angel with golden eyes while he sparkled in the sunlight. He spoke again "forever" he said placing a diamond ring on my finger. I awoke suddenly.

I ran down stairs hearing the sound of my father's voice "hurry up" he said, "It's time for school, get your sister too!" I didn't want to get out of bed from the kind of dream I was having I wanted to fall back asleep so I could get more of the dream and maybe it could be a continuous dream as I had hoped.

I heard his loud footsteps approaching when I realized that I had left my secret items out. I hurriedly stuffed them away under the bed in the box my grandmother had given me.

The secret items were used in a spell that my grandmother had given me. It was a truth spell to bring light to what I need to do and to push forth my true destiny sooner. I couldn't allow my dad to see these items; he would be confused since he did not know about magic.

The one secret that my grandmother and sister and I needed to keep was that we had magic in our blood. My Mother's side of the family had gone back all the way to the witch trials where my ancestor Satine Withier had escaped a witch trial and disappeared indefinitely all together.

Ever since then she has kept her family secret from everyone including the men in her family as they did not have powers or any kind of magic in them only the females of our generation.

"Elisabeth"! Charles said, "It's time to get down stairs and get ready for school. Wake your sister up she needs to get out of bed."

"Yes father" I replied. I ran down the stairs and got breakfast cooking and then ran back upstairs to get Irene out of bed. "Irene! Father wants you out of bed, please come down I am making breakfast."

Irene startled still half asleep, mumbled "okay-okay I'm up!" Irene got dressed quickly brushing her bronze curls and putting mascara on her chocolate brown eyes, also the same color as mine. She quickly ran to the closet to find a suitable dress for the day.

I was down stairs eating breakfast with Irene when my father came in seeming as though he was nervous and anxious. "Elisabeth, I need to talk to you about something important."

I looked at Irene and rolled my eyes, she looked at me seriously smiling. These talks that father had were hard for us girls since we really couldn't confide in him in certain matters and female issues. Since our mother passed away we confide only in our grandmother appropriately on these things.

"I need to discuss with you something that concerns our future and more importantly, Jamie coal has proposed something that you might want to consider." He waited for me to say something then continued on, "He wants your hand in marriage for exchange that we get to keep our home and land that is at risk."

"What!" I asked father rather stunned, "I don't know him! How can I marry someone...?"

Charles interrupted, "Look, I will try to give you some time to get to know him but I have to tell you, it is to be rushed. You are to marry him in 2 months."

I stood up out of my seat at the table feeling a mixture of surprise and fear. "Sit down!" Charles said, "I need to talk to you about your future. I know you are a young lady now, but he has lots of money and you will be well off. I would not have to worry too much as we would not be losing our home, the same house your mother and I raised you in."

He continued on, "I build everything from scratch to keep you girls a roof over your head and food in your stomach. I am not going to be here forever. I just want you to be taken care of; to know when I die you will have a future of security."

I got up again, my face flushing crimson and ran out the door crying. Irene gave me a worried look and yelled out, "you better come back soon I don't know what to tell the school!"

As I walked down the road to my grandmother's house I pondered what my father told me and tears started rolling down my cheeks. I realized that I was in a bind to either keep my father happy or keep myself happy. I didn't care much about money as all I really wanted was someone to love me for who I am not for what I have or what they have. Of course I would want security, but not at a lavish extreme. "I just want a simple life, is that too much to ask?" I began asking myself out loud with tears running down my face.

I knew I was close to my grandmother's house when I smelled the sweet bread she was making. I knocked on the door and heard her coming slowly to the door, "Elissa!" my grandmother said. I loved her nickname for me because all day long I hear my father or someone at school saying Elisabeth with an orderly tone so much it got so annoying. When my grandmother calls me Elissa it makes me feel right at home without having to feel anxiety to be perfect for someone else it felt more like me.

My grandmother said, "Now I told Charles to wait to talk to you about that guy Jamie with his proposal till after school because I just knew he would do it before school. I told him you would come here."

"How did you know of what father asked me Nana?" I said.

"He came by this morning asking me what I thought of the conversation and what was at stake for your future before he told you. Not to mention good old common sense and I still got my magic" she chuckled. I laughed with her knowing that my Nana was always like my mother that I never knew. She always knew a way to cheer me up with her child like sense of humor.

"I just want to be able to know a man before I marry them is that so much to ask Nana?" I said.

"No dear, it's not. I just talked to your father about letting you get to know him so that you can adjust easier to getting married so soon. It's for the best Elissa, not just for you both, but for your father. Jamie Coal offered for your sister to stay at the palace where he lives until she finds a suitable mate." Grandmother said, "I also heard that Jamie is a very nice young man and wants to see you soon. He is an attractive bachelor to a lot of girls in this region."

As I burst out in tears my grandmother held me to comfort me. "I guess the truth spell really did work but I somehow feel that this is not my fate to be with someone I don't know." I said.

"You know Elissa," grandmother said. "It's probably a good way for you to meet someone. You have taken little interest in the boys around here and it was worrying your father that you were not being a normal teenager in that aspect."

I interrupted her as she was walking to the kitchen to get a cup of tea, "I am bit mystified by my dream I had last night after the spell. It really caught my attention, the dream seemed unreal."

"I dreamed I was in a meadow with an unknown angel that had golden eyes and as he looked into my eyes it was like he was looking deep down into my soul. It was like being in a fairytale as it had a beautiful meadow and the man, he sparkled."

My grandmother's eyes went big. "Oh!" she exclaimed. A little bit of light flashed in my grandmothers eyes and then it looked like a light bulb had somehow gone off in her head. "We should go look into the tea leaves and see what they say regarding the dream and the truth spell." I went with her into the kitchen and we sat down at the table as she proceeded to look at the tea leaves.

She started to concentrate looking into the cup and said, "I see that you have 2 paths, one choice, which will be difficult to choose between. The next thing I see is 4 lives, one was before this one and you were a princess, the second was this one now that you are currently living, the third is where you will not have any powers, but you will have to depend on your own inner strength alone, and the fourth will be your last but will last many lifetimes."

My grandmother pondered "Well maybe that is not right. It's not supposed to stop that I know of. Souls are supposed to be reborn after each life ends there is a new one."

I wondered aloud, "What does that have to do with the dream?"

"I don't know," my grandmother said "but in time we may tell. Who knows? It could be either a glimpse of the past or the future. But you are very powerful witch from our blood lines with your exceptional gift of seeing into the past, the future, and your blocking abilities when it comes to other witches trying to cast spells on you, it's astounding! I've never seen anything like it."

"Why when you were little your Aunt Susan had put a spell around you for you to see beautiful butterflies to entertain you, but she could not even do this. So I tried with another harmless one and still couldn't. Some family members kept trying and your great aunt Berne suggested doing a less harmless one but of course we would not let her proceed."

My sister has amazing powers as well that she didn't add. She can cause you to see whatever she wanted by seeing you as versus when she was younger she could only do it by touch. I always have treated my sister like my own child since she has not had a mother and she didn't really know our grandmother because father had sent her away to school when our mother died. Now after a few years she is getting to know her but does not have the same connection that I have to our grandmother. Since mother was not around my sister depended on me to change her and feed her when our father was working.

I even made clothes with mother's old sewing machine that she had left behind. It took me a few years to be able to use it since our father had a strange reaction to us using anything of our mothers after her death. Irene thought it was because he would feel as if she was really gone if we used them, as if he is waiting on her to come back. He hadn't really come to terms that she had died.

"Tell me more about my mother." I said. I was reading her response as I was trying not to be pushy about the subject.

"Your mother was a whimsical, smart, funny, and sweet woman. She loved everyone and nobody ever had any scornful vendettas against her, as I would assume anyone looking at her pixie face and sweet smile couldn't hold a harsh bone in their body against her no matter how much she loved to plan and organize the things around her."

As she continued on I could see sadness and a mixture of joy reach over her face. "When you were born I stayed for a little while to help your mother with you. There was no need to be at home really after your grandfather passed away, and it seemed to work out for the best for your mother and me."

"Your grandfather", she continued on, "loved you so much he said that when you were born everyone in the room looked at you and time seemed to stop. Everyone said that your brown eyes were like looking into eternity and they all said "oh what a beautiful baby!" Your grandfather called you "his little beauty" and "god's daughter" that is why your parents named you Elisabeth, it means "God's promise", "oath of God", or "I am God's daughter".

I went into the dining room glancing at pictures of people that I barely knew. It was a bit strange looking at them knowing that they knew me, but I really didn't get a chance to know them. I don't understand why we have to go about life and sometimes be cut short of time with someone that you wish you could get close to.

My grandmother came into the room and held me. We didn't say anything but stood there in silence somehow knowing what each other were feeling and thinking. I asked her while she was staring into the pictures, "Will I get to see them again someday? I mean do you think that there is an afterlife?" I asked brazenly.

"No one really knows." she said. "There are so many different religions and we can all make conclusions as to what happens. What I feel is this; we are all connected to each other."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

She replied, " Do you ever get the feeling sometimes when you go to the local store, or the library, or different places that life takes you, and see a stranger, but you feel as though you know them or there is something oddly familiar about that person?"

"Yes", I answered.

"Well", she said, "All I can explain is that if we are all connected as I think we are and we see these strangers with a sense that we know them, maybe that is why we feel that connection between them."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Nana" I said, "There is someone at the door."

My grandmother stood up and walked to the door to open it. She looked surprised. "Hi" she said, "Please come in; I want you to meet my granddaughter. Elissa!" My grandmother called to me, "This is my neighbor."

I walked towards the door and saw a good looking young man with green eyes and bronze colored hair. He put his hand out towards me, "My name is Edward. You must be Elisabeth! Your grandmother has said a lot about you." I stood there with my mouth gaping open...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THANKS TO MY EDITOR FOR HELPING ME WITH MY PUNCTIONAL ERRORS AND PROOF READING, AND THANKS TO THE TWILIGHT SAGA FOR INSPIRATION. I HOPE THAT EVERYONE WILL ENJOY THE STORY!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Green Eyes

As I stood there gawking at him I forgot to say my name. "Hi, I'm Elisabeth I smiled."

He reached down, took my hand and replied shyly, "Hi, It's nice to meet you I'm Edward Anthony Mason. You have the same name as my mother except I think she has a Z in her name instead of an S like yours."

I just stood there like a statue unable to move as all I could see were his stunning green eyes.

He looked back at me with the most dazzling smile. It was a mixture between shy and sweet, but at the same time bore confidence. This beautiful man is talking to me I thought. He brushed his fingers anxiously through his hair.

I walked out of the room to go hunt for some makeup powder to cover up my red cheeks and then went into the bathroom. I brushed through my hair and saw that I had bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep from the night before. I decided to put a dab under each eye.

"Elisabeth!" my grandmother called.

I walked into the dining room and saw that she had a welcoming basket in her hand filled with cookies and muffins. "The Masons brought a welcome to the neighborhood basket? Nana, You have lived here a while why would you get a welcome basket?" I said.

"No, Elissa, it's for you!" she laughed.

I smiled to act enthusiastic and said "Oh thanks, I will go put it on the kitchen table."

Edward was looking at me intensely. Oh my goodness, I thought. I was pretty sure by now my face was flushed crimson.

He pointed to his face as if gesturing something.

"What?" I asked.

He looked serious and gestured again. When I still didn't get it he took my hand and put it on my face by my eyes. Oh! I ran to the bathroom and realized I still had not blended in the makeup! I came out of the bathroom after I fixed it and he just smiled a huge grin. I smirked at him but in truth was a little embarrassed and mad at him at the same time. He just laughed as I tried hard to hold my composure and my grandmother was showing him pictures of me as a baby. I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen to make some lunch. I am so going to get him back for this I thought.

I went to change my dress before supper and Edward decided to stay a while that evening. We discussed a lot about his plans for going into the army when he turned 18, being a successful lawyer and currently attending a private school. I listened, and not just halfheartedly. I really did find what he was saying interesting. We quickly became good friends as we found out we had a lot in common concerning music.

"Of course that makes sense; I don't ever see you at the school in town." I said. He nodded, and then continued on talking for a while.

For a little while Edward and I played gold fish with my grandmother. We chuckled as my grandmother tried to cheat at playing cards when we weren't looking.

Edward then asked, "So how do you like Illinois?" He sat back smiling at me.

"I like it very much, thank you as I've lived here, well all of my life." I laughed in a sarcastic tone.

I told him about my favorite things like strawberry sundaes and my favorite books as we sat around drinking tea and catching up like we had known each other all our lives. He started talking about what he wanted to do after school. He mentioned he wanted to settle down and find a suitable partner. He continued on telling me about how he was afraid that if he was working all the time it would make his future wife unhappy. I couldn't believe he was telling me all this.

I started day dreaming about marrying Edward while he excused himself to the restroom. I continued on imagining me and him taking a stroll through the sunset holding hands. What I really wanted to know was if he possibly liked me as much as I liked him and not just as friends.

Edward started going on about all the things he likes. Things like poetry, sports, and the latest gadgets. I carefully tried not to blush a whole lot to give myself away as he talked.

Edward continued on, saying that he doesn't have a lot of friends and the only friend he has just moved to another town. He smiled at me and said, "I must be boring you, aren't I

Suddenly I realized I had dozed off. "I am sorry." I said, "I didn't sleep a lot last night."

"Well then," he said "I will see you tomorrow Elissa. Say same time same place?" He smirked.

"Yes that would be lovely." I said trying to contain a huge grin that would give myself a way to much. He bent down to kiss my hand and then walked out of the house.

"Wow!" I said.

"Yes." my grandmother replied. "Just don't get too attached. He doesn't get a lot of free time. His father drills him up to keep his grades as high as they can go. Not that he has any problems in school they are just very strict. He doesn't see his father much but his mother adores him and she is a very lovely woman."

I listened as my grandmother went on and on which older people tend to do and repeating the same conversations. I loved every minute of it. I can't stay away from her for too long, she's the only mother figure that I've ever had.

"Oh he is a nice young man but please don't get too attached since your father has arranged your marriage."

Here we go again I thought.

"Nana," I said. "I can't believe you are actually siding with my father on this, I mean this is just wrong! He gets a house while I get some man I do not even know! To be forced into his bed?"

"Elissa, it may surprise you from our earlier conversation about this, but I am trying to find a way around this. I am looking into spells to try to help persuade your father and lead him into the right path that is best for you. But I honestly think there is more to the story than being told. I am looking into it Elissa, I will figure out something", she promised.

"I should be able to marry someone that I like. It should be my decision not anyone else's." I said.

"One more thing," Nana said hesitating "Whatever you do please do not tell Edward about the craft or about our magic."

"Of course Nana I don't tell anyone" I said.

"You haven't had a lot of close friends that I can remember, but the more you get close to him you might get tempted into telling him all about you. If not that then you might even show it to him accidently. If it happens, I will have to perform a magic that is very strong and not easily done to erase his memory."

"Don't you think that is a bit unsafe? What if something would go wrong in the process?" I asked.

"It's something I would have to do if he ever found out about us. Our Bawns women have strived on protecting our secret since our existence after the witch trial that our ancestor escaped." my grandmother said.

I left as soon as our conversation ended and went on home to apologize to my father for leaving so abruptly. I would promise him to try to get to know Jamie. At the same time I was hoping that my grandmother could pull the spell off to help my dad come to terms with what he was insisting.

"Hi! Father", I smiled, at my dad giving him a hug. Even though my dad had his own views I still loved him and while I hugged him I wondered what my sister had been up to since I was gone.

"I noticed Irene hasn't come by today." I said.

"Yes, she has been out with Thomas a boy from school they went to the museum today." Charles replied.

I smiled thinking to myself; I get to have something to pick on her about. I thought about how much fun it would be to tease her. I have missed her a lot anyway today and I am very excited to tell her about Edward.

That night I did sleep well, but before that I laid in bed for a while thinking about what all me and Edward had discussed and what I talked about with my grandmother. I thought about the tea leaf readings and wondered what they completely meant.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I woke up the next morning and went to take a bath. I still couldn't get my thoughts together as they seemed all scrambled from when I was contemplating what to do and about everything that transpired yesterday. I got out of the tub and let my hair dry. I picked out my dress for the day. I spotted my pale blue lace outfit and pulled it out.

"Elissa," my father stated as I came down stairs, "Don't forget tomorrow you will be visiting Jamie Coal. Make sure you get plenty of rest tonight."

I said "okay" it felt as if he had planted a stake into my heart.

Suddenly I felt my emotions exploding. He caught the look on my face as I said "Father, Do you ever consider what other people feel? And about how I feel?" My voice suddenly started to get hoarse. Embarrassingly enough my voice tends to crack when I get upset or mad. I looked over at him. As I continued I noticed he stood there stunned as I was talking. "I have basically raised my own sister my whole life, have cooked, and washed clothes to help with the house."

He replied, "Yes I have considered that and I am very proud of you. You're smart and intelligent, but these times are hard and I just want you to be stable. If it turns out that you can't marry him then I will see to it that you will somehow, some way have a place to go even when they take our home. I have made arrangements for you to see someone that might help the situation. Don't fret just go along with it for now. When I find out more information I will tell you more but that is all I can tell you for right now."

I had a feeling he was holding back information but I didn't push it.

"Alright I will give this man a chance but don't be upset when or if it actually comes down to me backing out of it." I told him.

"Elissa I will always love you no matter what. Speaking of which, I want you to wear some new slacks so I will be giving you some money to buy some for tomorrow."

I realized I hadn't seen Irene when I woke up this morning.

"Where is she?" I asked confused.

"Oh, she said she went with Thomas to eat breakfast with his family. Hopefully she will make it back alive!" he laughed.

"Why?" I asked with a confused smile.

"Because," he paused wiping off food with his handkerchief of his smirking mouth "His brother has a crush on her and flirts with her every time she is around Thomas. I happened to go by and pick her up the other day and she seemed so mad that I thought it was funny." I halfheartedly smiled and then took the money and went to my grandmothers.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

On my way to my grandmothers I saw an eagle flying over and as the morning sunlight hit it I could see all the magnificent colors glistening off of its wings. As I glanced back at the road I noticed a vehicle fast approaching. I ran towards the dirt beside the road to get out of the way. A woman with medium short gray hair tossed up in a bun with a green long sleeved dress and glasses passed me with a scowl look on her face. _Gee, I thought was she trying to hit me?_ I gulped at the thought of that.

As I approached my grandmother's house I noticed Edward sitting on the front porch drinking iced tea with my grandmother.

"Hey," I said, "what you have too been up to?"

"Edward was helping me by suggesting some recipes his mother gave him for you. Recipes for a bun cake for your birthday next week." Nana replied.

He smiled and winked at me probably knowing how easily embarrassed I get and finding it amusing in a demented way.

"Okay just remember not to buy me any presents!" I said.

I have always hated presents. I would rather just go buy what I want since I wasn't keen on surprises.

"Not buy you any presents?" Edward laughed, "What is the point of a birthday then?"

"It's celebrating the day you are born." I said sarcastically.

"And what better way to celebrate than getting you lots of presents?" he said antagonizing me. I just sighed pressing my lips together.

I went outside to my grandmother's garden to get my mind off of what Edward said. Before long someone was standing behind me breathing over me. I glanced up to see it was Edward looking more serious now.

"I am sorry" Edward said, "your grandmother explained to me that you didn't care for presents because of your mom for the fact that she"… I then glared at him making him pause. "I am sorry that your mother died on your birthday and I am also sorry for picking on you about the presents. I know how you feel."

"How can you possibly know how I feel Edward?" I snapped.

He looked down and said "My sister died when I was 7. My parents don't talk about her as if she doesn't exist and anytime a family member brings her up they just walk out of the room. I glanced at my mother once when it happened and she had tears in her eyes."

"Oh," I said "I am sorry."

"Now to the point of why I came out here, I was wondering if you wanted to take a stroll through the park today. They are having a festival." Edward said quickly changing subjects.

"That sounds good." I added, "I need to go buy some slacks for tomorrow anyway"

"Well get ready we will be leaving in 30 minutes." he said.

"Oh, and another thing I'd like to add Elissa." He pointed at my hair with his eyes wide like he was going to burst out laughing. I fumbled in my hair and found a bird feather sticking up out of it! All this time and nobody has said a thing about it not even my grandmother. I knew I was flushing crimson when I stormed off to get a new dress on. My grandmother had a better selection of clothing as she loved to collect the latest fashions just like my mother did.

_Why on earth is Edward teasing me? I thought he was trying to be my friend_? My grandmother walked behind me, and said "because he likes you sweetie". As my grandmother answered my unspoken thought I turned around and asked her how she knew what I was thinking well aware that nobody can use their powers on me. "I just know you well and I know from what I overheard and the expression upon your face what you were thinking. Your face is an open book Elissa."

x-x-x-x-x-x-

I walked into the living room after I was dressed and saw Edward standing at the door reaching into his pocket and pulled out a necklace.

"What is this?" I asked surprised.

"It's a necklace I got yesterday after we talked. It's a heart necklace that I saw and wanted to get it for you. I hope you didn't mind and it wasn't really a birthday present or anything just a friendly gesture." he said seeming as though he was hiding something.

"Oh, Edward! It's perfect thank you so much!" I exclaimed.

He put the necklace on me and as his hand touched me, I felt a jolt of electricity shoot through me but it wasn't painful it was more like a strong sensation that unraveled my whole being.

Then Edward asked, "So what do you do for fun?"

I bit my lip and said "I like to read all kinds of books and I love to dance and since I was a little girl I wanted to become a dancer."

"Oh really?" He was intrigued and said, "I love to play musical instruments and I play piano since my parents had me in piano lessons as a kid. I read as well when I can and I'm not doing my studies for school. I don't seem to find enough time to ever get to do the things I want." he sighed as he kept his eyes on me.

_He must know what he is doing to me I screamed in my head I can't stop looking at him and I know by now I should be beat red in the face an open book for him to read_.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Well my parents have me studying hard all the time for school and it leaves me no time for myself. My father is hardly ever home and no matter how good I am doing it's not enough." he said in a whisper.

"Oh" I said shyly not wanting to pry too much.

"So …. Elissa are you ready to go to the park now?" Edward said.

I smirked and said, "Sure, I suppose that will give us some time to get away for a while."

Edward went outside and got his father's vehicle. He held the door for me as I got in and then he mirrored my actions and started the engine.

"This is a nice day isn't it?" I asked smiling with excitement.

As he brushed his fingers through his hair he said "It sure is." He continued to stare for a moment studying my expression.

He paused staring into my eyes and then I looked away shyly. I caught a glimpse of him smiling ear to ear.

I looked down at my necklace as we started strolling down the road and realized it had opened a little. As I opened it I saw it had a little picture of Edward on one side and on the other side a picture of me. Hmm I wondered how he got a picture of me I thought suspiciously. Nana! I thought as I fit the clues together and then wondered if he might have kept a copy. That didn't seem to bother me as much as it should. If he did I doubt it made any difference seeing how he is_ just_ my friend after all.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 the park

Edward got out of the vehicle, opened my door and led me out.

"Thank you." I said blushing.

"Don't mention it." he said winking at me.

He led us out to the opening, it was beautiful. The ground beneath us was lined smoothly with pebbles. To our left was a big waterfall. It seemed to be the center piece but it was just the one area, there was plenty more sightseeing to do. There were beautiful flowers of many colors all arranged in huge flower pots around us.

"So, Edward what kind of festival is this?" I asked.

"It's a music festival where everyone around the area comes to play classical music while people dance." He looked into my eyes and kissed me on the forehead. My eyes opened wide and he chuckled at my reaction.

We walked over to where they started to play music. Edward went to grab me a rose and placed it in my hand. Lilly of the valley started to play, I loved this song. Edward wrapped his arms around me and we started dancing.

I was a good dancer and judging by his expression he was quite surprised that I could dance so well.

"Interesting," he said looking into my eyes "You are a beautiful woman as well as a beautiful dancer." He started humming the song and held me as we danced. As much as I flushed and got embarrassed and shy before, there was no way I could take my eyes off of him in this moment. The music changed and I was intrigued at the song that was playing. "It's called Are You from Heaven by W.M. Gilbert & Anatol Friedland."

"How astounding," I said "you really know your music Mr. Mason." He half smiled and then pressed into me before twirling me around. I almost fell but he caught me, he was looking closely at my face as the atmosphere of emotions around us got intense. I wasn't sure what he was doing except maybe he wanted to kiss me. He leaned me back up and continued dancing. I felt confused as I laid my face on his shoulder.

We bumped into an older man and his wife after the song ended. A new song began and I knew this one Claire de Lune by Debussy.

"Hello my name is Carlowe Widdle." said the kind man "Is this your wife?" He asked Edward.

"No" Edward said and smiled for the first time blushing himself. "She and I are only friends."

"Oh" said the man "I couldn't tell by the way you two were looking at each other while you were dancing".

The wife introduced herself while Edward was talking to the man. "My name is Amy Widdle." 

I introduced myself as well. "I am Elisabeth but my closest counterparts call me Elissa."

"I apologize for my husband's intrusion but I also thought the same as my husband. You both look like you belong together."

"Oh." I replied softly so no one could hear, "I do have feelings for him but I don't think he feels the same. We are just friends."

She smiled and then sighed "I hope that you two will realize your feelings for one another because the way he looks at you it's like you're his whole world." I realized I was blushing crimson red and then noticed Edward and the men were staring at us.

"Elissa, here is our address if you ever want to make some new friends your welcome to come visit. We haven't had visitors in years." The women I barely knew gave me a hug and took her husband's hand as they walked off together.

After that Edward and I stopped at a few stores. I got my shoes and he got him a new shirt for a job interview he said he had to go see about in a month. I held my necklace with my hand softly as we walked down the pebbled street to the waterfall. We sat down and just rested in silence for a while. He seemed nervous. He kept glancing at me from the corner of his eye. We got up after a few minutes longer and he led me down the other way towards the exit. We went to eat at a little diner across the way. It was quite delicious.

Unfortunately the music started to wind down just as I wanted it to last forever. Everyone started to leave. Edward asked if I wanted to take a walk with him through the garden. I was delighted because I had never been in a garden before. It was beautiful with roses of all colors. The aromas surrounded me with each breathe and each new smell. Honey, Lilac and Roses overwhelmed my being as Edward walked closely beside me. Edward stared off into the distance as we walked seemingly deep in thought.

"What's on your mind?" I asked. I was concerned as he was looking away.

He abruptly turned to me "Elissa I am not sure I want to be friends with you." he said warily.

"Why don't you want to be my friend?" I asked feeling a pain in my emotions I couldn't describe.

"I want more." he said as he looked into my eyes. There was a burn and longing in his eyes I hadn't noticed before.

"More? What do you mean more?" I wondered aloud.

"I have feelings for you Elissa, I want you in my life." he admitted.

He went on and smiled his crooked smile shyly, "I go to sleep each night with a new excitement I've never had before because I look forward to seeing you. Your smile, your touch"….. He trailed off then spoke again "the strange electric current that I feel when I touch your skin."

"You feel it too?" I questioned.

"Yes." he said as he put my hand over his heart.

All I wanted was this moment to last forever. As I looked into his eyes I noticed the way his eyes changed colors in the sunset. "The sunset!" I yelled.

"What is it Elissa?" Edward asked looking concerned and almost frightened.

As I stared at him with wide eyes I said, "I have to get back home my father is going to be so mad!"

We walked back to the car and Edward held the car door open for me. Something seemed to be bothering him.

"Elissa, I"… Edward hesitated then said "you just want to be friends?"

I understood exactly what he was thinking, He thought I was making an excuse as he tried to pour his heart out to me and admit his feelings. Of course just as I told him I had to go home.

"Edward I do have feelings for you too. I just don't know if it's going to change anything."

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

I paused, unable to speak. I had forgotten. I hadn't told him about my father's plans to have me wed to Jamie.

"What is it?" Edward said again this time with a louder almost aggravated tone.

"I don't know how to tell you this. I mean, I meant to tell you." I said. I quickly glanced at Edward and saw his impatience growing in his eyes and his mouth creating a thin line.

I continued as I felt sick to my stomach, "My father has promised me to someone else. I have to meet with him tomorrow."

He suddenly stopped the vehicle. I was scared to look at him to see the expression on his face.

"Elissa look at me." he said. I looked over at him to see pain in his face. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

I looked into his eyes and replied, "I didn't think about it because we were… are just friends."

"I should have told you how I felt sooner." he said. "Maybe it would have helped me not be as in love with you right now."

I looked at him with such passion I felt my eyes were burning. He smiled as he felt the same passion in my eyes mirrored.

"Your eyes can be so cruel." he said as he kissed my cheek softly.

I stared at him in shock. He continued on driving and as I was still registering what was going on he grabbed my hand and held it.

"Please don't marry him." he asked as he softly kissed my hand and then bit his lip. His voice was husky and sounded passionate with dominance unlike his gentle demeanor most of the time. I started to feel a strange tightening in my stomach from his touch.

"Edward it's not that easy." I said.

"What do you mean it's not easy?" he asked as we finally made it to my house.

I was about to say something but my father was outside waiting for me. I went to speak anyways until he pulled me out of the car and put me gently inside the house and shut the door. I saw him going out towards Edward as I watched through the window. I had a mixture of fear and bewilderment as I heard my dad yelling. Edward didn't say much and when it was all over he just drove off in a hurry.

"What did you say to him?" I demanded almost yelling.

"I told him not to come back here anymore and not see you again. What do you think you're doing parading around with a man going on dates while you're supposed to be marrying Jamie and meeting him tomorrow? How are you supposed to give Jamie a chance if you're already falling for another man?" he said.

"He was not my date father! He is my friend!" I said before I burst out crying and ran upstairs to my room. I met up with Irene upstairs.

"What happened?" Irene said. She saw the expression on my face and held onto me trying to comfort me.

"Father" … I started to say still crying "sent Edward away." I started bawling louder. Irene got into the bed with me that night to hold me to help me sleep. Sometimes she was more of a mom to me than I was to her. I am usually the one that comforts her after her heart gets broken but this being the first time I ever had anything to do with a guy it was her turn to be the comforter. I finally fell asleep but was woken up much later. I could hear my sister and father whispering down stairs.

"I don't know what to do father, we have nowhere to go if this goes badly." Irene said.

"Some things we have no control of. Hopefully she will get to know him. We can only hope that this doesn't all end badly." Charles replied.

"I can't take this!" Irene sobbed tearlessly into her hands. "She shouldn't have to do this! There has to be another way to keep the house. Maybe you can get a loan or something, we could possibly figure this out a different way. I want a home, but not at this price. She'll hate you forever for this."

"I know, I know. I am already trying to come up with an alternative but this whole situation with her _**friend**_ has got to stop! It's unhealthy and will only make it harder for to comply with the marriage to Mr. Coal. I want her to at least give him a chance before she tosses him completely aside." he said.

"You over reacted, Edward is Elissa's good friend." Irene said chidingly.

Charles thought aloud, "Friend Eh, I will go to Edward tomorrow and apologize for my behavior and then I will talk to Elissa and apologize to her for everything that transpired. I will also be telling her my concerns with her spending so much time with Edward. I'll need to talk to Edward too in order to see what this is all about and what interest does he see my daughter as."

Unknowingly I had a plan of my own. I would go see Jamie alright, I almost smiled. But I won't let him touch me or kiss me or even come close to falling in love with me. He won't even want to marry me and I'll just go somewhere far away. I almost wanted to cry for a moment knowing I might not ever see my father again. Of course my sister can choose to come with me if she wanted to.

I tried to sleep that night but couldn't rest my mind. All I could think about was Edward, his smile, his electric touch, his eyes. Oh my, his sweet angelic face. Before I knew it my hands were under the covers. I started playing with my clit and imagining him inside me, making love to me and kissing and touching every part of my body. I climbed higher and higher and finally let loose it was stronger than I had ever encountered before. I finally drifted off to a peaceful dream.

That night I had a dream of Edward. We were flying through the air, jumping trees but when I saw my reflection in his eyes I looked different. It wasn't me but I had the same color eyes and hair. My lips were a bit fuller than hers and my eyes were a little farther apart and wider. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

"In theory" the dream me replied.

The next morning, I saw that Irene had returned to bed and was still holding me but she had stolen all of my covers. I yanked them from her and she fell on the floor.

"Oops" I said playfully. She got up half asleep and hit me with a few pillows. This continued until we were laughing breathlessly. We always have horse played since I can remember. Irene thinks it's because we don't have brothers to even things out. I got up and got dressed grabbing my new shoes and quickly getting them on.

Everything that happened the night before came rushing back to my head. Even though I have feelings for Edward I still had to do this for my dad. I had to try to get to know Jamie Coal even though I might be hurting Edward_. I thought to myself but if he loves me as much as he says he does then he should understand what I have to do. I can't let my sister down and father will just have to suffer when Jamie doesn't want to marry me._

"Let's go." my Father said to me blandly.

"I'll see you later Irene." I said.

"Yes, let me know what happened." she said, with a worried look on her face. I could only look forward to getting it over with soon so I could see Edward.


	4. Chapter 3

"I'm not real sure you will like it but I made some investments with some old friends and collected some money from people that owed me and well"… he trailed off looking at me and then continued "I have put a lump sum of money in State Street Bank. So the plan is in case you did decline marriage to Jamie I've arranged for you and your sister to go somewhere with fake ids and passports once you see J Jenks." he said blankly.

My father looked over trying to contemplate what I was thinking. Just as he looks I have a smile on face. He mirrors me my smile in return.

"Thank you so much, I don't know what to say." I said feeling relieved. "Does he know about this plan father? Will he be mad? I asked worried.

"I haven't spoken to him about it so please don't bring it up until it comes time for you to make your decision." he said.

"The only problem is you will be far away and I don't know when I'll see you again so for now you need to try to go along with the plan of things. If he falls for you then there is no backing out! He has a powerful family and you and your sister may not even make it safely away without his spies after you." he said.

"A plan though is better than no plan." I said.

My father talked me up until we reached our destination. He told me about how Irene was going to start working at a paper mill factory and that he was going to retire from farming.

A few months back he was loading hay bells into the barn and as he was leaving out a board from the top had cracked and they fell on him. He was in the hospital for a while. The doctors had told him he was very lucky to be alive, but he has pulled a disc in his back and wouldn't be able to do strenuous labor anymore.

I was excited to tell him that I had got a job at the sewing factory in our local town.

I was happy that we finally were out of school, partly the fact that my math teacher Mr. England since the beginning of the school year had made un-necessary passes at me when no one was looking. It was a bit annoying and as Irene found out she of course gave him a hard time.

I didn't know the extent of what she was doing but that every time the math teacher Mr. England saw me he walked away really fast. Ever since that happened he double checked my work and made me do extras that no one else had to do. My father has been tense ever since then. I didn't tell him at first but he overheard me and Irene discussing it so he confronted us. He went down to the school and talked to the board and then well, soon after that the teacher was going to jail. A month later he ended up breaking out of jail and no one has seen him since. So when my father over-reacts it's an understatement.

My father playfully punched my shoulder with his fist. "Perk up Elissa!" My father continued speaking about jobs as he explained that in order to keep the house we were going to lose, he would be working at the radio and they wouldn't be making him do a whole lot but flipping a bunch of switches.

As the conversation lingered I interrupted and said, "So you're going to be getting paid for nothing father? How does that work? You get off pretty easy! Do you want to trade jobs?" I said laughing.

"Pretty much easy work. I may of not given birth to you girls thankfully, he said with his eyes bulging but I did raise you girls the best I could and that I knew how to." He paused while remembering something that made him upset then looked at me.

"Yes, but without me you would of burned the kitchen down!" I said.

"You just keep telling yourself that." He said as he smiled halfway smirking glancing over at me.

"I need you to apologize to Edward father. That was just irrational behavior last night." I told him.

Charles grimaced then looked at me, "I am sorry Elisabeth, I just got caught up in everything that was going on, when I saw Edward drop you off I didn't know what to think. The way he was looking at you I thought he was courting you. Not to mention that it was pretty late when you got home and I was worried sick about you."

"I am sorry father; I didn't mean to worry you. I just had a good time yesterday and forgot about everything else". I said.

"When we get back home you can go to your grandmothers and visit with him and when he takes you home tonight then I will apologize." he said trying to appease me.

"Can we invite him to dinner?" I asked.

"Oh, alright sure I just don't want him getting the wrong idea I will make sure to clarify that you are both indeed just friends." my father said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As we approached the Coal residence we saw a long, stony sleek driveway to the entrance to the gate.

It was very hot today, I needed to wear a formal dress for this occasion, and so I had previously picked out my mother's favorite blue mod floral design with some blue buttoned up shoes. I casually had put red crimson lip stick on my lips in which I rarely ever do unless it's a tradition of some sort or event that we go to. Of course, I was wearing the necklace that Edward gave me.

I found it fascinating that my dad did not even notice it. That brought me back to the worries of Edward; _will he still want to be with me? How am I going to explain the situation to him? When he goes to school will I see him then? _I sighed and then put back all my worries for a later time when I could handle them.

My father pointed out to all the different flowers as we drove down the path the gate keepers had followed us to. There were sunflowers, lilacs. Lilies, roses, and I even think there were bluebonnets. I wanted to pick a whole hand full to put in the vase at home.

As we got out of the vehicle a man dressed in black asked for the keys and then went to further park the vehicle around back. I thought it was kind of strange as I had never seen this gesture before.

We started walking up to the door and a tall buff man and a shorter skinny pale woman were smiling at us in a greeting manner. "Hello, my name is Jamie Coal It's so nice to meet you." He bent down to kiss my hand and smiled a wide toothy grin. "This is my stepmother Victoria."

"How do you do?" she said smiling.

"Where is your father?" I asked Jamie. Suddenly the women named Victoria looked at me with an almost angry expression.

Jamie looked at me solemnly, "He passed away many years ago. I was fortunate enough that my stepmother took over and raised me by herself." he said.

My father made his introductions to them both and then went off to talk to Jamie and I could hear them muttering about baseball and industrial revolution.

Victoria stayed quiet for a while looking at me in almost a scrutinizing way. Finally I broke the silence.

"I am Elisabeth M Bawns," I said. "I am sure my father has spoken of me to you."

"Oh Yes," replied Victoria "We have been so anxious to meet you. Would you come inside to join us for dinner?" she asked.

We walked inside and as much as I thought the outside was glamorous the inside was even more so.

It was filled with more bouquets of flowers in glass crystal vases. As we walked into the dining room I noticed a smell of cinnamon coming from somewhere. I was amazed and noticed the dining room walls were a dusty rose color with white curtains and mirrors practically on every wall.

There was a beautiful crystal chandelier that hung right above us. The ceiling was low above us and as we entered the center of the building the ceilings were up high and spacious.

"Come in!" the Butler said "We have everything prepared now so please come, sit, and I will serve you." He caught me by surprise as he took my clutch purse and my blue floral hat.

"Madam," the butler spoke "You might want to go get changed for dinner. There is a room down the hall for guests with plenty of accommodations that you might find suitable."

I walked down the hall to the room. As I approached I saw the room was lavender with white roses setting on the dresser. The ceiling had a small crystal chandelier hanging right below it. I opened the armoire and found gowns of different colors.

Across from the armoire on the dresser was a copper colored jewelry case with pearls around the edges.

As I opened it there were several necklaces, diamond necklaces, and ones with rubies, emerald, onyx stones, and some I could not name. The one that caught my eye was the delicate necklace with topaz stones in it and a matching set of earrings. I decided to pick out the brown satin gown and beige heels from the selection of clothes. I put on the topaz necklace and kept the necklace Edward had given me on.

Trying to Hurry, I went into the restroom and quickly brushed my teeth and brushed through my hair. I put a little bit of makeup on as well which I rarely do and then proceeded to the dining room. In there I saw a display of hats made of silk all arranged in a row. I picked the one out that would match my dress, a beautiful brown one and put it on. I felt a bit silly but that is what all the eggs wore I thought chuckling to myself. I reached in and grabbed the garlic clove I brought in my old dress pocket. I Snickered to myself and see what he thinks about my breath before he tries to kiss me.

My father was dressed formal as well. He had a dark brown suit on and a nice hat.

We went into the dining room. The table was long and sturdy beautifully made with Oak. Victoria took her seat a few inches from my father and as I was going to take a seat across from them, Jamie pulled the chair out for me to sit.

I sat down while looking down and said "thank you". He decided to sit right next to me and although it made me a bit uncomfortable I didn't say anything to be polite. He started sniffing to himself and smelled his shirt. I held back the laughter knowing exactly what he smelled.

As dinner began I started to go into deep thought thinking about what I had planned for the rest of the day. I looked up to see Victoria looking at me again with her scrutinizing stare.

"So, where do you work?" she asked cutting a piece of veal with her knife and fork and slowly putting it in her mouth.

My father quickly said, 'The veal is very lovely it has a garlic smell or taste to it. Very delicious!" he muttered while still eating. Victoria on the other hand didn't seem very hungry at all.

"I got a job offer working at the sewing factory; hopefully by the end of the next few months I will be able to build my grandmother a new fence for her house." I replied, answering her question.

"Hmm" she said and then continued eating. I looked across and saw Jamie watching me carefully. At first, I didn't know if I imagined it but I think I had seen him staring at my breasts.

Jamie then looked up meeting my eyes and I saw him flush.

"Well I think it's a great gesture and kind to want to help out your grandmother." Jamie said.

"Thanks." I said as I started to eat and smiled.

"Jamie here has numerous degrees and has studied at the most prestigious schools. If you two decide you want to proceed with marriage, then you will not have to work at all. She then directed her eyes at me then continued on. Your father and I will go for a stroll around the barge and I'll give him a tour of the property so that you two can become more acquainted." Victoria said.

The butler arrived at just the right time. He brought desert and quickly left. We all had Raspberries and cream with lemon parfait. It was delicious as I never had anything so exquisite.

Everyone finished their meal and the butler came in strangely as if he had been watching exactly when we had finished. My father and Victoria went through the double doors at the back close to the kitchen and went outside. Jamie got up and held his hand out for me to take his hand so we could walk upstairs.

We talked about different things, about what sports he liked, and how he is the best mechanic that he doesn't even have to hire someone to fix their vehicles.

"At least I can make my way around the hay burners" He said. "If I ever get bored I call my cousin Adam he's a big six, so he is pretty good at handing me all the heavy equipment not that I have any problem I just like the company." he said smiling.

"So what is it like being so rich?" I asked him bluntly._ You eggs are all the same_ I thought to myself.

I was worried then that I may have insulted him.

"It's great I have everything I've ever wanted and never want for anything." He shrugged, "I just don't have anyone to share it with. You are so beautiful Elisabeth"

"Thank you but I hardly think beautiful when it comes to me." I said shyly.

"Whatever you say sweetie don't be such a bearcat" he said winking.

He took me into the art gallery room that was down a narrow hallway close to the outside patio.

"Oh My!" I said as we walked around observing the fine art.

"How did you manage to collect all of these?" I said Fascinated.

"We've collected many orchids from time to time." He said smiling with his big toothy grin. Jamie had bronze colored skin with deep dark brown eyes with a large white smile. He was big six himself but he seemed like a very sweet person underneath the intimidating exterior. I wasn't sure if I was repulsed by all the money he had but I think he had potential as a friend.

He took my hand and kissed it again and put his face close to mine to try to kiss me. I turned my head and he ended up kissing me on the cheek.

"I am sorry," he said flushing "I just really like you." I smiled at him and then before I knew it my father and Victoria were approaching us.

"It was so good to see you two." Victoria said "We will talk soon as we have so much more to catch up on."

Charles smiled ear to ear; I had never seen my father smile that big before. I'm pretty sure that Victoria's charms were working on my father.

I distracted him shortly by speaking. "Yes we have a lot to catch up on. It was nice meeting you both." I said.

My father and I walked to the car and the butler ran to us immediately.  
>"Sorry!" he said, "You left your purse and your hat."<p>

"Thank you." I said.

He hesitated before he said, "Madam, This is from Jamie, a token of appreciation for your visit with him." It was a red rose that looked freshly plucked from around their home.

As we headed home I was silent and thinking a lot about what transpired and what I was going to say to Edward. I sighed. My father noticed but didn't say anything.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Soon enough we were home and I changed my clothes. I got a letter from Angelica my best friend who owned a bicycle shop in town I opened it to read it.

_Dear, Elisabeth, I heard you and Edward were courting at the park. I'll be glad to see you soon! I am so glad we are out of school. _

_I would love to catch up on old times. Love your friend, Angelica _

I got undressed and put on one of my regular dresses from the closet. I was surprised they let me keep all of the attire I had worn at their house. I tried to put on my regular clothes before we left but the butler insisted that they do not wear the same clothing twice and to just keep it.

I was glad to be able to wear something normal though. I put on a long white skirt that went to my heals with white buttoned up shoes that I got for my birthday last year with a bunch of fancy hats.

I went to the dresser with the makeup I still had on, and put on a white floral hat to match the outfit.

I felt a bit silly as I never really wore the proper dress code but if Edward was coming to dinner I wanted to be presentable in front of him and with my father being there.

I was afraid that if I wore my summer dresses my mom made for around the house that Edward might be preoccupied by looking down my blouse. That thought reminded me again of Jamie's breast examinations at his house I thought sarcastically as I shuttered.

"Father, I am going to go quickly to the bike shop to see Angelica. I need to get my bike out anyway and pay her." I said.

"Oh," my father replied "That would probably be safer than you walking everywhere especially when you're going to work. Go next door and see if Ms. Lewis can give you a ride. You need to be pretty quick on getting Edward to come by. I have a meeting tomorrow with my job. Also I have some money to give you to get your sisters bike out too. You girls need to be more careful next time and to be more wary about the glass you ran over on the road." he said almost laughing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I went next door and Ms. Lewis drove me to the bike shop and quietly waited for me to go get my bike.

I went inside and said hello to Angelica and let her know that I had got her letter. She insisted that I tell her more about Edward but I told her I would come by later sometime and visit and fill her in. At school she would always want to know all the latest news and gossip. She never asked about me before because I never really went public of my private life that and I never really ever have anything exciting happen up until recently. She also didn't know how exciting being a witch and all. Doing spells and magic with my grandmother was amazing.

I paid her for the bike with an exchange for the topaz necklace to get my bike out. I had my bike in the shop for months for a repair but never had the money to get it out which is why I walked so much. Not that I didn't mind walking of course but now I can get to my grandmothers a lot faster back and forth and of course to see Edward.

I got on the bike and rode it to my grandmothers. It only took half as long as usual to get there. I parked it right outside her house and walked inside. Edward was helping her hang a painting up on the wall. "Hey" is all he said seeming cold. I was a little bit bewildered by the attitude but of course I knew it was because of what transpired last night. I'm sure he is a bit more than confused right now.

"When you get done Edward," I stuttered "can we talk?" I asked.

"Sure" he said finally. As he glanced at me he seemed cold and bitter and maybe something more…but what?

X-x-x-x-x-x-x Thanks to my editor lanondatwimama she has improved my stories. And thanks to what I have for readers please feel free to leave a review so I will know if I should go forward with this story. X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Venue

Finally Edward got done helping my grandmother and then she said she was going to take a nap. I sat down on the couch quietly and waited for him to talk to me but at the moment he was just staring out the window.

My grandmother came into the room and told us she would leave us alone for a while.

I then decided I was going to break the ice. "Edward, I am sorry about the other night, the thing that you don't understand is"….

He interrupted, "Elissa, You don't have to explain anything if you want to marry that man then you shouldn't be talking to me anymore. I will just get in your way and you need to be able to live your life".

"Let me finish!" I said sternly, "the thing that you don't understand is that my father pre-wed me to him". I don't want to marry him and I'm trying to find every way possible to repulse him into not liking me."

He turned around to face me and to my surprise he looked like he had a few tears in his eyes. I didn't say anything about it and pretended not to notice. "You don't want to marry him"? He said with his voice broken.

"No, of course not why would you think that?" I said.

"Elissa you can have a better life with him I can't offer you anything. I'll be in school and won't have time with you that you deserve." Edward said.

"Edward! I don't care about that. I don't have to be up someone's rear 24/7 I have lived alone all my life and it won't bother me one bit". You really have to be patient, I have to do this for my father for that fact that they had already made the deal with my father." I said.

"When did he make the deal"? Edward asked.

"Sometime before I was born my mother and father were having a hard time finding a home and he had known Jamie Coals father, Muriel Coal at the time."

"Muriel knew my father from when they were in school and said he could help my father out." "At the time he helped my parents find a home and he said that he didn't want anything in return." "My father was very grateful and said in a joking manner no really what do you want in return?"

"Oh just your first daughter." Muriel had told him smiling. " they believed it was a joke but everything that happened Muriel had written down. Victoria found the papers and believes that what he wrote down was his true wishes."

"Well my father didn't think anything of it at the time. He didnt know that Muriel had written it down in details." "Muriel ended up marrying victoria after Jamie's mother had deceased."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So now Victoria has control over all of Muriel's assets and had sent a letter to my father for him to come by." "She ambushed him having her lawyers there and my father could not refuse."

"She had threatened my father that if he didn't wed me with her step son that she would take our home." "My father had a mixture of fear and excitement in a way because he had the burden taken off of him that we would have security for the rest of our lives." "That is the night he first told me about the arrangement I was upset at first until I found out the new information." "The next day my father was going to go over there to back out of it but he picked up a paper that day and read an article about a guy named Martin Moore, A highly respectable business man that died of natural causes a few hours after leaving the Coal residence. My father went to pay his condolences with his wife and she said that he was poisoned but that the reporters and police covered it up."

"I also have a second alternative just in case I refuse his proposal which I'm one hundred percent positive about. For one I will not tell them I am backing out I would just go just me and my sister would just leave in the middle of the night with all our documents prepared by J Jenks."

"Wait, who is J. Jenks?" Edward asked.

"He is a lawyer that my father knows." "He owes my father a favor and so if Irene and I needed his services, faulty documents, passports and IDs when or if we would have to run".

"So for now, there is a chance that you will back out of this thing completely"? He said.

"Yes oh!" "I forgot to tell you that my father invited you to dinner tonight is that okay with you"? I asked.

"Yes, I would love to I just have this feeling that your father is trying to find out if we are more than friends".

" Why would you say that"? Then I realized he didn't have to answer as I recalled what had happened last night. "I am sorry he acted so irrationally Edward, I've never been out with a boy before you, and I'm pretty sure to him and everyone else that you are courting me".

"Who said I wasn't"? Edward responded smiling at me.

"At first I really found you interesting and wanted to know more about you then when we went to the park and seeing how beautiful you were when we danced that is when I felt more for you." Edward said.

"Before what happened with your father, I had planned for tomorrow to spend time with you outside your grandmother's house on the porch. I was going to bring a picnic basket and just spend all day talking to you." he said.

"Who says you can't?" I said flattered by all the extensive planning.

"Elisa, the more I spend with you the more I am in love with you and I don't know what I will do if you marry Jamie Coal. I am a decent guy and even though we are just friends, I feel very protective over you.

"Wait", I paused." How did you know his name?" I looked at Edward skeptically.

He looked away and his eyes gave him away that he was hiding something.

"Edward!"…. I paused crossing my arms to my chest steadily tapping my foot on the floor.

"Okay, that night when your father sent me away I parked down the road. I walked back to your house. I heard your dad talking with you angrily. I was going to try to apologize and explain but I just stayed outside frozen not sure what to do. I heard your father and sister talking about you and then I walked around" …. He paused and then did not say anything.

I mimicked him and said "walked around"? I kept tapping my foot looking at him waiting for an explanation.

"I'm not telling you," he said smiling.

"What! why?" I said.

"You would probably bury me in your back yard". He said almost blushing.

"Edward, please tell me!" I yelled.

That continued on for like an hour before I gave in. As it didn't seem I was going to get any more information out of him but planned on interrogating him later. Eventually it was time to go eat dinner with my father. I felt a little bit dreadful as I wasn't sure how this was going to turn out with my father and Edward sitting at the same table eating and talking together. I held back the nervousness and got into the vehicle with Edward. Why do you seem so nervous?" Edward said.

We then realized we had been standing there for a while so we went to the porch outside and sat down on the porch swing.

"I just don't know about you eating with us and visiting with my father of all things. He has already made it clear that he doesn't know your intentions with me. I'm afraid that he's going to run you away." I exclaimed.

"Don't worry your pretty face over that". He said grabbing my chin. "I already know what to expect and I'm not going anywhere." " I will make it clear to your father that I am your friend which is true, but ill exclude the part where I have feelings for you and wish to carry you away." he said laughing. I blushed crimson thinking that wouldn't be such a bad idea. He glared at me trying to see my reaction. "Why do I make you blush so much Elissa?" He said.

I scrunched my eyes up acting innocently. "Whatever do you mean?" I said sarcastically.

He ignored me and smiled his half smile. He then said "I don't see the big ordeal of why I should hide my feelings for you, but if that is what you want me to do for the time being till the situation at hand is taken care of then I'll back off for a while". Edward I almost didnt want to say. If your going into the army how could you plan on being with me?" "You said so yourself that you wanted to be there for your future Wife." "If your in my life Elissa, I am not going to the army." he said studying my face. "I care to much about you to do that."

He got close to me to hug me and while he held me, I held on for the longest of time as I didn't want to let go of him as he smelt so good. The sun was setting and it was so beautiful being with Edward at this moment I didn't want it to end. When I didn't think it could get any better he started humming to me softly into my ear.

"Is that Claire De Lune?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, it's one of my favorites." he said as I could feel him smiling against my ear.

"Mine too" I whispered. Then he continued to hum to me again. We lost track of time and then we finally went to the car.

My grandmother went outside and hugged me and then smiled like she saw the private moment. She gave her goodbyes to Edward and gave him a hug as well and then went back into the house.

Edward started the vehicle and we proceeded down the road.

"Are you ready"? He asked.

I responded "As ready as I will ever be" I said smiling."

As we got to my house Edward opened my door to let me out and then I saw my father on the porch waiting for us. He was sitting with my sister Irene which is actually home for once.

"Hello father!" I said as I hugged him to hopefully keep him positive.

As it seems things did not turn out as bad as I had thought. Aside from my father eyeing Edward suspiciously when they talked and my sister gawking at Edward during the conversations it went pretty well.

I just looked down a lot at my food and didn't eat that much because I was a little nervous but then Edward held my hand under the table a few times to calm me down. That made me a little bit more nervous in a different kind of way especially when he decided to rub his fingers across my hand giving me instant chills up and down my spine.

My sister caught a glimpse of our hand holding and she flushed and smirked at me. I gave a half smile back and then let go of Edwards hand when I started feeling anxiety.

At supper, my father seemed to like Edward aside from everything and said he come visit anytime he wanted to provided that he was home of course. They talked about the situation that happened that I had already told Edward about and then my father apologized to Edward for over reacting. At some point of time my father asked me and my sister to leave the room and that really had me worrying.

Later I asked Edward what that was about and he said it wasn't a big deal that my father just wanted to make sure that he wasn't intending on courting me due to the situation with the Coals. The good news on my father's part is that he said that in the future if things turn around then he come around more often. He also warned Edward that if he was seen spending time with me by any of the Coals that it would possibly be dangerous due to not knowing what was going on with the recent publicity that the Coals have brought on.

Edward left that night and kissed my hand and said goodbye to my sister and my father and then went home.

I slept well that night but I was also wondering what it was that Edward was hiding from me.

That night I dreamed Edward and I were married and were sitting on a porch swing drinking iced tea. We had a little girl running around playing in the yard. We were holding hands rocking back and forth on the swing. I saw Victoria around the corner and the suddenly she had charged me. I woke up sweating after the nightmare and then didnt go back to sleep for a while.

The next morning, we had to prepare to go to a picture show with the Coals and then dinner. My father gave me some money to buy a new wardrobe at the local clothing store called Davis Apparel. My sister was tagging along since she was going to join us for the evening with the Coals.

My sister picked out a pink pastel dress with a hat and some white lace tie up shoes. I got something similar but my dress was dark blue. Mainly because Edward said it was his favorite color on me.

My sister decided to scare me by hiding when I came out of the dressing room and then jump behind me startling me. We were laughing when the tailor came over to talk with us. He asked us how we were and

did we find everything we were looking for. "Hello my name is Hugo Davis." "I own this store and if you need any assistance at all please don't hesitate."

Yes the outfits are very lovely Irene told him. I went to sit down and wait while my sister got her coin purse as I noticed a newspaper next to me in the counter. It said on the front page:

_**Women found dead at the Coal Residence**_

_**Yet as another mysterious death at the residence of the Coal Mansion as the town of Chicago, is feeling a threat beginning. A young lady was found dead. The women's name is Martha Shires an ex-employee of the Coals. Police are now doing an extensive investigation. The body of the women was found outside in the woods at the Coal residence. In the autopsy report the body of the women has been said to have a neck wound that looked like a bat bite with blood drained from the body. We have no further information at this time. **_

"Well then" I said "it looks like we need to warn father about going to visit them".

"How, come?" Irene asked.

"They are under investigation for another mysterious death" I said.

After my sister paid for our wardrobe Mr. Davis walked over where we were sited and glanced at the paper.

"I know all about what had happened." He said.

"I know a lot about what happens in this town as my brother works at the Coal mansion". "Martha Shires was a very friendly lady who was a bit shy with blonde hair and brown eyes and worked extensively for the Coals." "A few days before she was found dead she came to pick up her last pay." "Her husband and son came looking for her after 6 hours of not hearing from her." "The Coals were not assumed to be at their residence at the time and their family left after no one answered."

"The next morning the family contacted the police." "The police went to the Coal residence and told the family to stay at home until further notice. " "When the police went to the door Victoria and Jamie Coal answered and seemed to have no idea that she was around."

"My brother Adam was working late and was finishing up for the day he pushed the barrels of brush into barn and noticed a women laying on the ground in the woods close to where he was working."

"She had a face of fright." my brother said as he is the gardener there." "The dead women had two small holes sort of like a snake or bat bite and she was pale as ghost." "When the police got there talking to the Coals my brother overheard them and went to tell them that he just found a body." "My brother said that Jamie Coal looked frightened but that Victoria looked as nervous as a tick."

Irene interrupted "I can't imagine why that is happening if the women was killed by them don't you think they would be a bit more inconspicuous."

Mr. Davis then said "They have a lot of power, I can imagine when you have that much power you believe you can get away with just about anything. It honestly doesn't surprise me at all."

"I really can't imagine that either" I said. "Jamie Coal is a very nice young man he doesn't seem like he would really hurt anyone." "I don't know about Victoria though because I really didn't get to talk to her much but she seems nice too."

"I have met Jamie too, a very nice lad. If you knew Victoria like my brother does, you would think she was a beast. " "She orders him around and when he is almost finished with his work she nit-picks at everything he is doing and will find one flaw and make him start working on the same thing over again he said."

'It's not even really about that" he continued. "You see before Jamie's father died, she was told by Muriel, one night in a drunken stupor that his late wife had buried a lot of treasures within the walls of the house and outside in the ground." " There were rare artifacts that dated back to the early 1600s." "Some that even has rumored to be confiscated from a heist of a wealthy family." He said.

"Why did Muriel's late wife bury things in the yard and walls?" I said curiously.

"She had a tumor in her brain that affected the way she would think." he said.

"What do you think Victoria would want with artifacts?" I said, as my eyes squinted. Irene scooted closer as I knew she loved any juicy gossip that she could get her ears on.

"I assume the only reason she is even at that mansion is because she has to take care of Jamie until he becomes married and then the house is hers." "The money will be Jamie's of course but she has her own money that she had even before they got married." "So the only thing that can come to mind is that something in that house she is wanting otherwise I don't think she would waste her time."

"I spent extensive time with Muriel and from what I know of Victoria from what he had told me that her mother was a scullery maid and her father was the master of the house." "She has an older sister named Anne but he had never actually met her or any of her family." "She was very private you see she never excluded much about herself as she told Muriel that some things from her past are difficult to talk about." " She seemed very saddened and looked like she was crying tearless sobs when Muriel held her ." Mr. Davis looked down while he was talking a few times sympathizing for her.

"She told Muriel one day that she wanted to go to London." "It was one place that she had always dreamed of going." "That is all I know about her and probably all _we will ever_ know about her."

"One more thing that is a bit interesting" he said while looking at us with a shocked expression. "Out of all the years I've known Muriel being married to Victoria is that she doesn't seem to look any older than she did 5 years ago." he said.

Irene just stared at him with her elbows on the counter with her hands on her face.

She then touched my arm and showed me imagines of the clock across from us that read 12:00 pm as if trying to hint to me that it was time to go.

We left and thanked Mr. Davis and went on our way back to our house riding our bikes. As we rode past the houses in the neighborhood we noticed no body was outside. We stopped at a diner and ate a cold cut sandwich and drank a small milk jug really fast then continued on our way.

Finally we were home as we were both anxious to tell my father about the new information we found out from Mr. Davis. Outside of the house there was a black vehicle parked outside our house.

"Who is here" Irene asked.

"I have no earthly idea" I said.

As we parked our bikes into the garage we went inside the house. "Hello Elisa, and so nice to meet you Irene Jamie said."

Jamie and Victoria were outside sitting on the porch of our home next our father who was waving and smiling.

"Maybe we should play with them a little." Irene said smiling. "You know grandmother's rules, no using magic around anyone but us three." I said.

"I know but… how would they know that it was us?" She said. I then put my hand over my forehead halfway covering my face. I already knew this night would have more drama than deemed necessary.

"This should be interesting." Irene said excitedly. She mirrored my same thought and then we walked towards the house.

Okay Readers If you want Chapters a lot sooner please leave a review to let me know how the story is going or any suggestions you would like to add. As ever let me know, Pinkstaroxy


End file.
